Loved - MC's Story
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Mary Cate, or MC, is just an orphaned girl, taken in by her friend's parents after her own parent's deaths. All she wants is family. One day, an unknown person leads her to 'Rika's' apartment, introducing her to an app called Mystic Messenger. She meets Yoosung, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, and 707. Will she finally get what she wants with her new friends?


**Prologue**

 _"Dear God, thank you for giving me joy, by bringing my family back together after Daddy's death." MC sniffles, wiping her nose and leaning into her mother's embrace._

 _"Although we wish he still walked beside us, we understand that you took him for a reason. Thank you for showing us the light in the darkness, for bringing us hope. Amen."_

 _MC unclasps her hands, a few tears streaming down her face._

 _"Now, now Mary Cate. Don't cry." Her mother smiles and gently kisses the tears away. She pulls up the covers, kissing her child's forehead before turning to the door. She grabs the handle and slips outside, peeking back in with a smile._

 _"Goodnight, my little angel." She murmurs, smiling at her child's small snores._

 _MC never saw her mother after that day, either._

 **Chapter 1**

Mary sighs, lifting her head from her desk. Her friend's family had taken her in, no questions asked. The brunette just wished they hadn't had to.

She swipes her bangs across her forehead, lifting her eyes to meet the eyes of her professor. A guilty smile slips into her face and she blushes, chuckling nervously.

"Miss Cate, am I interrupting something?" He asks impatiently, his frizzy hair seemingly growing frizzier by the second as he shoots a death glare at her.

MC gulps and slowly shakes her head. "No sir."

"Good." The professor nods, turning back to the board. "Now, can anyone tell me..."

...

 **Unknown:**...Hello...?

 **MC:**?

 **Unknown:** Can you see this?

 **MC:** Yes, I can.

 **Unknown:** Finally connected. Thank god.

 **Unknown:** It's not every day you get a text from a stranger.

 **Unknown:** I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

 **Unknown:** I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...

 **Unknown:** I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...

 **Unknown:** All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

 **Unknown:** I'd like to go there myself, but I'm currently abroad...

 **MC:** First, who are you?

 **Unknown:** Me? Oh, sorry. I didn't even introduce myself.

 **Unknown:** I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Korean.

 **Unknown:** I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter.

 **Unknown:** You won't find me on search engines ^^;

 **Unknown:** But anyways...

 **Unknown:** Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

 **Unknown:** I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

 **Unknown:** But still...

 **Unknown:** I'd appreciate it if you could help.

 **MC:** How can I help you?

 **Unknown:** Uhm, I'd like for you to go to the address saved here.

 **Unknown:** I saw the street view through the Internet and I've been there before.

 **Unknown:** It's an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.

 **Unknown:** It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

 **Unknown:** I know the area. It's developed.

 **Unknown:** Please?

 **MC:** Fine... I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

 **Unknown:** You trust me...

 **Unknown:** Thank you!

 **Unknown:** Just a sec. I'll send you the address.

 **Unknown:** Found it.

 **Unknown:** [Address] _Click link._

MC stares down at her phone, unable to believe she was following a random stranger's instructions. She shrugs. What does she have to lose?

MC gets into her car, inputs the address, and starts driving towards the designated area.

...

MC stops at the door, staring at the fancy electronic lock on it.

 **Unknown:** Are you there? ^^ See, nothing strange.

 **Unknown:** Is there a password lock on the door?

 **MC:** Yes.

 **Unknown:** I'll send you the digits. Try it,

 **Unknown:** [Password] _Click link._

MC gulps, knowing that she's technically breaking into someone's house, and inputs the numbers. The door swings open with a loud electronic _beep_.

 **MC:** The door's open.

 **Unknown:** Good, why don't you go inside?

 **MC:** I guess I will.

 **Unknown:** Th

 **Unknown:** ank 

**Unknown:** you***

MC looks around the room, taking it in. A bed, lockers, a desk and chair, cabinets with papers in them...

Her phone lets out a loud _beep_ , causing her to glance down at it.

 **Yoosung:** Failed my midterms fml T_T

 **Yoosung:** [emoji-con; crying]

 **707:** Cuz you played LOLOL all night lol.

 **Jumin Han:** If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

 **Yoosung:** I'm still on the list?! + _ +

 **Yoosung:** [emoji-con; surprised]

 **Jumin Han:** Yes.

 **707:** Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol.

 **707:** In this day and age!

 **ZEN:** Lame. It's nepotism.

 **Jumin Han:** It's recruitment actually.

 **ZEN:** It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

 **Jumin Han:** Whatever. I could care less what you say.

 **ZEN:** What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

 **707:** Thought they are same? O_O?

 **707:** [emoji-con; confused]

 **Jumin Han:** It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

 **Yoosung:** Oh... So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

 **ZEN:** [emoji-con; no words]

 **707:** Wait!

 **Yoosung:** Why?

 **ZEN:**?

 **707: Think someone entered the chat room;;**

 **Jumin Han:** MC...?

 **ZEN:** Wtf. How did it get in here?

 **707: Hacker!**

 **Yoosung:** Hacker?! Therae's a hacker in ouer room/!

 **Yoosung:** Sevnee do somethign!

 **ZEN:** Hey, typos, -_-;;

 **707:** Wait a sec. I'm searching.

 **Jumin Han:** Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, I am here.

 **ZEN:** You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching.

 **Jaehee Kang:** but I see something has just happened.

 **Yoosung:** omg

 **Jumin Han:** Why is a stranger in our chat room?

 **Jaehee Kang:** No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

 **Yoosung:** I thought Seven let only us download it?

 **Yoosung:** [emoji-con; confused]

 **ZEN:** Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

 **707:** Maybe?

 **Jumin Han:** Who downloaded it twice?

 **Yoosung:** Not me!

 **MC:** Hello...

 **Yoosung:** Gahh it's talking!

 **Yoosung:** [emoji-con; ultra confused]

 **ZEN:** So it's not two cellphones.

 **Jumin Han:** Who is it?

 **Yoosung:** Find out what it is!

 **Jaehee Kang:** How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

MC stares at the vibrating phone in her hand. What did she just get herself into?

...

 **ZEN:** Oh *** by the way

 **ZEN:** I had a dream last night. I think I saw you there ***

 **ZEN:** Or not. Bye~!

 **[ZEN has left the chatroom]**

 **[707 has left the chatroom]**

 **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]**

 **[Yoosung has left the chatroom]**

...

After sorting everything out with the group of people (Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, 707, and her personal favorite Yoosung), she leans back on Rika's bed.

Apparently the apartment she was instructed to go to was some dead girl named Rika's, who was Yoosung's cousin.

MC is pretty surprised. She got the job (Rika's job) right away! ...Maybe they were desperate?

She chats a little longer separately with each member of the group, before looking outside and noting that it's dark.

Maybe she could crash here...

MC snuggles on the bed, almost immediately falling into a dreamless sleep. One last thought before her mind goes blank flits through her brain.

 _Maybe she could find family with these people..._

* * *

 **How was it? This is the first time I've ever tried writing Mystic Messenger fanfics. So please excuse if it's bad ^^**

 **For MC (or Mary Cate, whatever), I named her that because I wanted it to be relatable. I didn't want to be saying like 'Mary Kate' throughout the story, like your own MC, so I just named her Mary Cate or MC for short.**

 **Please like (or favorite...? ^^) and review. For my Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir stories, I will be continuing those as well. I am sorry I haven't updated them in a few days. I probably won't update much this week either (because of Thanksgiving!)**

 **This is a story following Yoosung's route (using what I said as I followed that route when I played).**

 ***smiles, fanning feathers***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


End file.
